


TMNT 2014/2016 - Adoptivos - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: La pareja de leo y raph han estado juntos desde siempre, pero ahora con 22 años los dos sienten que falta algo, familia... hijos... leo tiene el lugar perfecto... pero no es fértil... los dos buscan la forma sin rendirse.... pero...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 15 de Febrero del 2020
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: Enamorados... algunos problemas, aun unidos..

Aun cuando estuvieran peleados, enojados o tercos, aun se amaban, con todo y problemas se mantienen unidos por su amor.. son únicos en su especie, al ser tortugas mutantes de dos metros que hacen artes marciales que aceptaron convivir con los demás humanos; salvaron la ciudad del krang y destructor después de todo.

Su padre acepto esta relación cuando los dos se sinceraron con su familia, tiempo después sus dos hermanos menores, y el sensei les da su bendición antes de fallecer hace unos meses atrás, fue triste para los cuatro hermanos... un golpe que jamas esperaron y se apoyaban en los amigos humanos que siempre estaban para ellos, ahora solo estaban ellos, donnie y makey estaban juntos como pareja, al igual que leo y raph.

La diferencia.. es que descubrieron que podían tener bebes con un examen echo por donnie, makey tuvo un bebe muy sano con donnie, siendo el menor primero que leo, estaba solo en sus mas profundos y bajos deseos... celoso... y el quería uno... como raph lo quería también... aunque el de azul mas.

Pronto se embarazo cuando se fueron a vivir a un departamento solo los dos, sintió a la cosita que era otro como ellos, hizo feliz a raph, sus hermanos estaban felices por los dos, pasaron los meses y cuando leo tenia 8 meses........ si se pudiera regresar en el tiempo y evitar la pelea que tuvieron los dos.

Perdió a su bebe... raph se lamentaba mucho y se disculpaba cada momento, leo solo miraba a la cosita inmóvil en sus brazos, paso mucho tiempo con este y se negaba a darlo por las mas lógicas razones; raph tuvo que ser quien le quitara el pequeño cuerpo de sus brazos, le tuvo que hacer el amor para compensar la falta de hormonas que curan y no tuviera que ser algo peor, leo regreso en si. Pregunto por su bebe y acepto la perdida mas tranquilo, los dos se mantienen abrazados y a la mañana siguiente entierran al bebe...

Leo luego de un año y con apoyo de raph e sus hermanos se vuelve a embarazar.. pero, lo pierde con 5 meses esta vez sin ser provocado.. solo era el comienzo de un gran problema que donnie, makey y el mismo raph estaban tratando de detener, leo se buscaba embarazar seguido con cada perdida, su cuerpo fue rechazando cada concepción en diferentes etapas de gestación; perder, llorar, pelear y embarazarse otra vez.

Raph estaba viendo a su pareja.. con casi 9 meses... donnie dijo que puede ser inevitable la perdida y que por suerte no le pasaría algo peor a leo, los dos menores dejaron de visitar a los otros dos.. era doloroso ver a su hermano de azul con su afán de lastimarse.. era lo que hace.

Estaban viendo la televisión, eso hace el de rojo, la tortuga de azul estaba jugando con su pequeño en su vientre, no era tan grande pero estaba vivo.. aun, mira al otro pero este parece ignorarlo.

Leonardo: Se sienta a lado de raph y coloca su cabeza en el hombro de este - Raph.. el bebe esta pateando - toma la mano del otro y la coloca donde estaba ocurriendo lo lindo, pero el simplemente la vuelve a alejar - Raph, ¿no quieres sentirlo? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Sin voltear a verlo - ¿Para que me grites?, no - dijo lo mas fácil posible.

Leonardo: Lo mira frunciendo el ceño - Yo no te iba a gritar.. - dijo calmado y se acuesta con la cabeza al regazo de raph - Solo quiero que compartamos a nuestro bebe - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira un poco enojado - ¿dime cual, el numero 99 o el numero 100?, realmente he perdido la cuenta - dijo resoplando enojado.

Leonardo: Se sienta un poco alejado de el - Raph.. - dijo solamente con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Raphael: Gruñe y lo mira - Lo siento.. - dijo solamente.

Leonardo: Un poco inseguro - Pienso que no quieres un hijo - dijo con voz quebrada.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - No, cuando te lastimas al querer uno.. - dijo serio y toma la mano de leo - Pero, se que.. es porque realmente quieres ser madre.. - le besa la frente - Pero me preocupo por ti y tu salud.. - dijo tomando las manos de leo.

Leonardo: Lo mira con lagrimas - Quiero darte un hijo.. - dijo solamente llorando - Quiero que este vivo y que se quede con nosotros.. - le mira a los ojos.

Raphael: Asiente - Si, yo también quiero uno, pero leo, llevamos 3 años matando bebes por un capricho - dijo - Ya tenemos 21 años, donnie dijo que si sigues así.. te dará cáncer o te puedes morir de tanto embarazarte y perder - dijo triste.

Leonardo lo mira fijamente y mira al suelo, asiente.. raph, donnie y makey tienen razón, todo era un capricho.. todo este ¨genocidio¨ por algo que se arregla firmando para adoptar....... el no quiere un niño humano... el quiere un niño de raphael....

Lo inevitable llego, tiempo después.. leo perdió otro bebe, donnie se encargo de un procedimiento quirúrgico muy complicado para salvar la vida de leo, era dos o arriesgarse a perder a dos, termina con éxito lo que salvaría la vida de su hermano de azul en el departamento de estos. A las pocas horas despierta en su cama, con el estomago vendado, le dan la noticia de que salvaron su vida... y que el bebe... no pudo lograrlo por mas que se trato de reanimarlo por todos los medios.

Leonardo: Aprieta las sabanas - Hubieras dejado morirme, donnie - dijo solamente.

Donatello: Cruzado de brazos - ¿Y hacer que raph se suicide?, lo siento leo, pero no pude hacerlo - dijo viendo al quien estaba arres-costado a la pared - Te quite el útero siendo lo mas dañado en ti, el mutageno tardara tiempo en hacer otro y tus ovarios volverán a ser prematuros como un niño - dijo solamente.

Raphael: Asiente - Gracias donnie - lo mira.

Leonardo: Se gira a dar el caparazón a donnie - Largo - dijo firme.

Donatello: Suspira - Raph cuida a leo, por favor - le pide al de rojo, recibe un asentimiento.

Makey esperaba a donnie en la sala con su hijo de 3 años y su bebe de 2 meses, donnie dice que hay que regresar a su propio hogar y dejar que los otros resuelvan su problemas como estos saben, se preguntan como sus vecinos pueden soportar a los dos con todo este problema; la pareja se ignora durante la recuperación, y cuando leo puede hacer su rutina normal.

Leonardo poco a poco parece aceptar que ya no podrá tener un hijo con raph, aun se quieren y por eso están aun juntos, raph le lleva a otros lugares de la ciudad para explorarla juntos, raph evita ciertos lugares donde hayan o puedan haber niños y niñas, no necesitaba que leo planeara un secuestro por otro lado, hacerle ver que aunque estén ellos solos son familia.

Leonardo: Mira el parque - ¿Podemos ir allí? - pregunta al grande de rojo.

Raphael: Asiente un poco confiado - Si, lo que tu quieras leo - dijo caminando a su lado, a pesar de las miradas de los humanos.. mentira, le valen verga que los miran caminando juntos, de la mano o dándose un beso.

Los dos caminan y se quedan frente a los juegos infantiles, muchas mamas y niños esta tarde de puesta de sol, madres con sus bebes.... esto es malo, dijo raph viendo a leo.. no siendo leo, estaba haciendo la cara cuando planea algo o esta concentrado con sus katanas; coloca una mano en su hombro, el lo mira calmado y se van sin mas.

Leonardo: Pensando en voz alta - No me iba a robar un niño raph.. - dijo viendo a este.

Raphael: Lo atrae a su cuerpo - Si leo, y yo soy el hada de los dientes - dijo haciendo reír al otro, una risa genuina de leo en mucho tiempo - Vamos a casa - le anima.

Leonardo: Asiente - Debemos invitar a makey y donnie un día, y pasarla bien en familia - dijo sonriendo, cuando pasa el pasillo de su departamento hasta su puerta.

Raphael: Lo mira sonriendo - Que buena idea sin miedo - abre la puerta y entran.

Los dos vuelven a su antigua relación de pareja, leo necesitaba de raph para hacerle ver lo que estaba mal con el, fuera a la fuerza..

Los 4 reunidos en una cena en casa de la tortuga de rojo y el de azul durante la noche, el bebe de tres años de makey jugando y el de naranja ocupado con su otro bebe, raph estaba con ellos algo preocupado porque leo no aparece desde hace un buen rato al ir a comprar unas cosas, donnie hace la cena mientras esperan a april, casey y vernon.

Llegan estos y raph pregunta si han visto a leonardo, ellos responden que no, sale por la ventana y corre a buscar a su compañero, lo ve corriendo por los tejados acercándose a el, se quedan a pocos metros el uno del otro, lleva un bolso y sonriendo dice que tiene todo; regresan a casa.

Leo actuaba normal y pedía disculpas por su demora, entrega lo pedido a donnie y juega con su sobrino, makey mantiene un ojo en los dos, luego de una agradable fiesta y reunión familiar, la pareja queda a solas otra vez en su departamento; raph le pregunta porque se tardo tanto, leonardo no responde.

Su relación fue un poco a su manera, dormían juntos, comen juntos y entrenaban juntos, aunque no trabajaban normalmente juntos, el sale de guardaespaldas o siempre cambiaba de trabajos de medio tiempo y leo se queda en casa solo o de vez en cuando con visita de makey y sus bebes.

Regresando a casa en la noche, se ha tardado mas de lo normal y encuentra la casa a oscuras, arreglada pero con un tenso aire que le hizo sacar sus sais, camina lentamente revisando cada lugar sin rastro de leo; hay luz en su habitación, lentamente abre la puerta solo estaba el de bandana azul acostado en la cama.

Raphael: Se acuesta a su lado - ¿Leo estas dormido? - le mueve viendo como los ojos azules aparecen.

Leonardo: Besa a raph - Has llegado tarde, ¿trafico? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Niega - Compre unas cosas y tu, ¿que cuentas? - pregunta a su compañero.

Leonardo: Lo mira sonrojado - Bueno, te tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos raphie - se sienta.

Raphael: Los cierra sin oponerse pero aun actúa curioso - ¿Que me tienes amor? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Busca con cuidado en un lugar - Bueno raph.. - dijo sacando un pequeño bulto en un manta - Conseguí lo que siempre quisimos.. - dijo meciendo el pequeño bulto en su pecho - Raph abre los ojos.. - dijo suavemente.

Raph con esas palabras se imagino de todo menos que leo tuviera en sus brazos a un... bebe, leo parece estar feliz y viendo a la carita que desde donde esta raph no puede verla... pero no era de ellos, su cara cambia a disgusto.

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¿Lo robaste? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No - dijo solamente viendo al bebe.

Raphael: Mira al bebe - ¿Lo secuestraste? - le mira serio - ¿Donde esta su madre y padre, su familia? - le pregunta quitando el bebe de leo.

Leonardo: Lo trata de tener otra vez pero raph no le deja - ¡Dámelo!, ¡yo no le hice nada de eso! - dijo entre lagrimas viendo a raph un poco enojado - Lo conseguí solo.. - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira serio - ¿Solo en la calle, solo con sus padre o solo en su cuarto? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira a otro lado - Solo en su cuarto.. - dijo.

Raphael: Destapa al bebe - Y tuvo que ser de uno de los vecinos.. - dijo viendo feo a leo - Que no se vuelva a repetir leo.. hablo enserio - se levanta y camina con el bebe.

Leonardo: Lo toma del brazo - Quiero quedármelo.. - dijo viendo a los ojos de raph.

Raphael: Niega, suspira - Imagina que su madre esta como tu.. no sabe donde esta su bebe y quiere encontrarlo - dijo viendo como leo baja la cabeza - ¿Aun quieres tenerlo contra los deseos de su madre? - pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Asiente - Dámelo y lo llevo.. - extiende a cargarlo con cuidado.

Raphael: Lo sigue fijamente - No trates de escapar leo.. - dijo.

Salen por la ventana, suben las escaleras de incendios, hasta estar donde era que pertenecía el querubín, su habitación justamente su venta era la entrada y estaba abierta, con cuidado leo entra en silencio y deja al bebe en su cuna.

Leonardo: Lo tapa con cuidado, el bebe comienza a quejarse - No puedes quedarte conmigo, no soy tu mama, tu tienes una y por mi esta muy preocupada.. - dijo suavemente calmando al pequeño - Pero vendré a verte - dijo, el bebe comienza a llorar.

Leonardo sale rápido escondiéndose con raph, era la mujer y su esposo junto con policías, quienes se preguntan como regreso el bebe aparentemente desaparecido, la pareja regresa a casa. Raphael trata que leo le cuente la verdad, este se queda sin decir nada abrazado sus piernas en el sofá...

Raphael: Lo abraza - Hiciste bien mi amor.. - une sus frentes y le besa - Te amo.. - volviendo unir sus frentes.

Leonardo: Suspira - Te amo, raph... - deja que el otro le consuele.

Eso eran ellos, estaban enamorados... tienen algunos problemas, pero aun estaban unidos... leo mira a raph dormir, mira a su estomago vendado, estaba bien.. pero aun tiene el recuerdo de lo que le hace falta, mato a muchos bebes...solo por querer un bebe en sus brazos, se olvido de su familia, de donnie y makey, sus sobrinos, de raph y usarlo solo para hacer bebes, y de el mismo.

Leonardo: Mira a la luna - ¿Por que tengo que ser tan inútil? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo ve - No eres inútil, eres perfecto - dijo acercándolo a el.

Leonardo: Cubre su cara con sus manos - Makey puede darle a donnie un bebe cuando quiera, yo no puedo... ya no puedo.. - llora - Quiero un bebe... - dijo entre el llanto.

Raphael: Lo abraza - Yo también.. - dijo consolando como puede al otro, no se da cuenta que el mismo llora hasta que una mano le pasa a quitar las lagrimas.

Los dos estaban aun unidos, pareja, compañeros o amantes, tienen un mismo sueño, protegen a la ciudad de quien quiera adueñarse de esta y pueden finalmente estar a la vista de los habitantes, aunque aveces se vuelvan un poco paranoicos o renuentes a salir de casa....

CONTINUARA...

\-----------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Muchos intentos pero no conseguido, milagro marca clan del pie..

Corren apurados por los pasillos de la corte.. era temprano pero no pueden perder su oportunidad, esperaron nerviosos que la corte se llenara y se arreglaron los trajes de vestir, sentados agarrados de manos dando ánimos el uno al otro con un apretón, el juez sube a su asiento.. las palabras antes de comenzar, leyeron todo el archivo sobre los dos galápagos héroes de la ciudad de new york.. mas los abortos que casi hacen a leo entrar en crisis pero se controla sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos...

Juez: Se levanta - Con todo lo expuesto y conociendo el pasado de los dos.. esposos - dijo con cierto remordimiento al verlos - Por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de new york... - comenzó haciendo que los dos le miren fijamente - Denegada la petición de adopción de niños y niñas humanos - dijo golpeando la base de su martillo.

La corte se quedo en silencio... leonardo miraba solo el suelo dejando que las lagrimas salgan sin mucha importancia, su corazón se oprime por el dolor, donnie y makey se acerca a verle preocupados, mientras que dejaba a raph de su mano, quien se levanta a resolver este problema como conoce y siempre ha hecho; después de todo el dio la idea de adoptar a un niño o niña que necesitara una familia..

Raphael: Salta la cerca de madera sacando sus dos sais, los oficiales y las gente se alerta sacan sus trasers pero no le importa - Deje me preguntarle una vez, no tan formal claro puede responder, ¿usted tiene algo en contra nuestra? - le pregunta enojado.

Juez: Ve a los dos y mira a raph - Ustedes dos no merecen tener un hijo, son hombre y aparte.. animales, sin decir que alterados geneticamente o como le digan ahora, eso no es de dios - dijo solamente - El aunque haya podido embarazarse solo los termino condenando a los fetos a morir, 3 años han pasado embarazos y todos perdidos.. y usted es la cosa temperamental con mas mal genio que he conocido en mi vida, siendo una de esas las razones de que tu ¨pareja¨ haya perdido al primero de todas esas ¨criaturas¨ - dijo sin saber la repercusión.

Raphael: Gruñendo muy fuerte al hombre de bata negra - ¡Usted no tiene derecho de hablar así de leo o de mis hijos! - le grita - ¡Y si, tengo muy mal carácter o como le llame!, ¡pero hay algo en lo que se y se que leonardo esta muy mal sin tener un bebe de nuestra especie o humano que nos necesite! - dijo apunto de atacar.

Una mano estaba en su hombro, era la tortuga de azul quien le mira serio y calmado, gruñendo el guarda sus armas antes de seguirlo junto con sus otros dos hermanos en las sala, no sin antes de que este le observe con sus ojos azules al hombre de bata negra.

Leonardo: Lo mira con una mirada indescifrable para raph - Tenga mas cuidado con lo que dice de mi o de mis hijos.. - dice serio - Si hubiera sido por mi egoísmo, dejo que raph le haga huecos en todo su cuerpo - de forma siniestra mira al hombre ahora asustado - Vayámonos tenemos que ir por los niños a que april - dijo caminando al frente junto con raph.

Los otros siguen a leo, raph en especial al ver que estaba... molesto con lo que hizo, mato niños inocentes al igual que el.. mira a donnie y makey, estos asienten..

Michelangelo: Se para frente a leo - Nosotros vamos por los niños, ¿por que no se adelantan un poco? - dijo viendo a los ojos del otro, le da un abrazo - Iremos con ustedes no te preocupes - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien, vayan por los niños - dijo sin emoción alguna.

Donatello: Asiente tomando del brazo a makey - Cuídense los dos, vendremos luego - dijo llevando a su pareja, se acerca a raph - Cuida a leo, esta mal.. consuela-lo un poco - dijo.

Raph asiente, mira a leo caminar y le sigue corriendo tras el, la tortuga de azul no parece tener muchas ganas de estar frente a muchos humanos ahora, se van directo a su departamento, acerca a su compañero a el mientras suben las escaleras, no puede evitar observar el cuerpo del otro sin el flux; los bebes le dieron un poco de pechos para amamantarles... pero al no tener un bebe... según el son cosas inútiles que no le dejan seguir viéndose como un hombre, raph dice lo contrario.

Abriendo el departamento y cerrando detrás de ellos, raph abraza a leo con firmeza, lo siente temblar y llorar mas abiertamente, aun le duele.. han hecho de todo.. pero nadie les quiere dar el sueño cumplido.. de ser padres. Raph lleva a leo a su habitación para acostarse con el en su pecho, deja que se desahogue y el lo hace también, estaba lleno de ira por las palabras del hombre contra el y leo... como llamo a las cositas frágiles que leo tuvo en su interior con tanto amor de ver nacer.. pero no pudieron hacerlo..

Ya tienen 22 años.. han intentado adoptar desde hace un año con su ultimo intento de tener un bebe de forma natural, leo se ha recuperado de su cesárea de forma rápida por el mutageno, pero aun no ha generado un útero con precisamente la capacidad de llevar bebes de forma segura para los dos.

Fueron muy esperanzados las 3 primeras veces a adoptar de forma normal a una casa hogar, pero les decían que no por no cumplir ciertos requisitos... descubrieron que esos requisitos no existían luego del 3 intento.. las cosas se pusieron fuertes al ir a las cortes.. otras 4 veces.. con esta 5, pero en todas no han conseguido nada... siempre reciben la misma respuesta.. y ya leo no soportaba este trato, no quiere lastimar mas a raph..

Leonardo: Con solo la camisa y pantalones medio puestos - Raph... - este le mira.

Los dos se quedaron calmados luego de un rato, leo estaba apunto de decir algo cuando se escucha que llaman en la puerta, raph se acomoda un poco su ropa para abrir a sus hermanos, la tortuga de azul mira la ventana en el atardecer... se quedo solo o eso pensó cuando algo pesadito y otro mas liviano estaban jalando su bandana encima de el; sonríe un poco eran sus sobrinos y hacen esto para alegrarle un poco.

Michelangelo: Viendo a sus niños reteniendo a leo - Niños el tío leo no les saludo correctamente para que jalen su bandana - dijo a los pequeños.

Michetello: Abraza a leo por el cuello, mientras se sienta - Hola.. - dijo, tiene 1 año ahora.

Leonardo: Lo abraza de vuelta - Hola a ti también, me asustaron un poco - dijo acariciando la cabeza del mayor de los dos - Están cada día mas grandes - dijo sonriendo un poco triste.

Donatellangel: Abraza a leo - Mama y papa nos contaron que estaban triste, por eso nos trajeron - dijo sentado a lado de leo, con 4 años estaba un poco grande - ¿Como te asustamos?, eres el líder sin miedo - dijo inocente.

Michelnagelo: Se sienta al otro lado de leo - Bien, niños.. saben que iremos a patrullar a alistarse y sin miedo necesita espacio - dijo sacando unas cosas de un bolso, mira a leo - ¿Quieres ayudarme leo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega viéndose cuando se para - me tengo que cambiar.. pero lo haré en el baño, es todo suyo - dijo tomando un poco de ropa que era sus típicos pantalones y su indumentaria normal -( Estoy usando algo que debe ser para una buena ocasión y esta no lo es... )- se reprende en su mente.

Se va a cambiar en el baño, raph estaba ya listo junto con donnie quien estaba preocupado como el de rojo por el de azul, esconde la preocupación cuando los niños corren a el y raph; makey sale junto con leo quien por su lado sale del baño, aun claramente deprimido pero mas calmado.

Leo concede el liderazgo a raph, no estaba de ánimos de ser el líder, makey se lleva a sus dos bebes con el.. donnie no puede con los dos todo el tiempo..

\- Durante el patrullaje -

La noche estaba tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal con respecto a la ciudad, donnie revisa la frecuencia de la radio de la policía en caso de ayuda, mientras esperan leo estaba sentado en la estructura de un tanque de agua.. raph se queda a su lado..

Raphael: Lo mira toma su mano y le da un suave apretón - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Suspira cansado de todo - He pensado.. en no seguir lastimando a lo que mas amo.. - dijo a raph.

Raphael: Sin creer lo que escucha - Leo, ¿lastimar a lo que amas?, no me haces nada.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspirando lo mira a los ojos amarillos - Digo.. que te busques a alguien mas.. con quien tener una familia.. - dijo entre lagrimas - Yo no soy lo mas indicado - dijo bajando la cabeza.

Raphael: Toma a leo de los hombros - ¡Yo no necesito mas nadie que a ti leonardo, maldición! - grita al sostener el rostro de leo en sus manos para ver a los ojos azules - ¡Me quedare contigo, maldita sea si es que piensas otra cosa!, ¡yo solo te amo a ti! - lo abraza mas a su cuerpo.

La tortuga de naranaja y morado ven a los dos, los niños estaban asustados por el grito de su tío de rojo mientras makey les tapaba los oídos abrazándolos, donnie recibe una señal de alerta en un puerto de la ciudad..

Donatello: Se aclara la voz - Raph, emergencia en los puertos, posible presencia del pie - dijo a los dos.

Raphael: Mira a leo quien estaba calmado - Bien donnie, vamos a allá - dijo tomando la mano de leo - Vamos juntos - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Todos juntos, como familia - dijo levantándose.

Michelangelo: Con los dos niños en su bolso - ¡Poder tortuga! - dijo.

Los ninjas se dirigen a los muelles, donde precisamente y luego de mucho tiempo de haber desaparecido de la ciudad regresa el clan del pie, la familia de tortugas se dirigen al lugar para detener lo que hacen, en las sombras se arrastran hasta donde estaban bajando cosas de un barco; les llaman la atención de unas cajas negras con unas letras.

Entran en una parte donde los soldados reciben instrucciones por lo que ven y escuchan desde arriba de las vigas de metal, pero como azares de la vida, michetello estornuda, llamando la atención de todos en la sala comenzando una pelea..

Luego de unas 2 horas todos los soldados estaban inconscientes, algunos escaparon... la carga sufrió algunos daños pero aun estaban aquí... donnie revisa las cajas.. eran contenedores reducidos con agua y una especie... de feto no tan formado con poca agua... eran por los disparos recibidos..

Leonardo deja a donnie hacer su trabajo con ayuda de makey quien aprendió con su compañero esto de descifrar códigos, raph deja en el suelo una caja en buenas condiciones cerca de los dos..

Leonardo: La mira - ¿De donde la sacaste? - pregunta.

Raphael: Hace una seña a fuera - Uno de los idiotas con otro quien lo dejo con esto cuando me vio, entonces le dije que me diera la cosa y yo lo dejaría ir, y eso paso - dijo viendo como abrir la caja - ¿Como se abre esta cosa? - molesto, después de que la contraseña haya sido denegada.

Leonardo: Suspira - Déjame ayudarte - de agacha, ve la pantalla - Intentemos con algo.. - teclea unos números al azar, denegada, gruñe un poco - Solo nos queda una oportunidad - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira y asiente - Bien, entonces probemos.. - saca uno de sus sais y clava la punta en la pantalla.

Un sonido de chispa y la caja se abre en la parte de arriba, los dos curiosos se asoman... leo abre mucho los ojos como raph lo hace sorprendidos por lo que había... allí adentro.. estaba.. un pequeño bebe... bebe... tortuga... leo toma el bebe del liquido donde estaba dormido... lo saca y este se despierta, ve a leonardo a los ojos y este a el bebe; el corazón de leo siente una calidez con el pequeño en sus manos, lo abraza contra su pecho. Raph lo ve y no lo puede creer... era un clon de el mismo quien leo abraza ahora mientras llora..

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Felicidad, amor, Cuidarlo y.. ¿De que estas hablando?

Donatello y michelangelo miran a su hermano mayor como lo hace raph sorprendido por el pequeño galápago en sus brazos llorando y quejándose mientras leonardo le abraza con cuidado contra su pecho y llora.. era un bebe, su hermano tenia un bebe tortuga vivo en sus brazos; lo que el siempre quiso se ha vuelto realidad, piensan los dos mientras agarran a sus propios niños.

Leonardo mira al pequeño que ha dejado de llorar.. estaba olfateándole y mirando curioso a leo, sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo y este parece estudiar a leo con cuidado, leo hace lo mismo mientras deja escapa un ronroneo inconsciente, siente una mano en su hombro.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo preocupado - Leo.. hay que irnos... deja eso en donde estaba - dijo a su compañero.

Leonardo: Negando - No el viene con nosotros.. es uno de nosotros raph - dijo firme, pero aun suave con el bebe dormido en brazos.

Raphael: Mira a los ojos de leo - Bien.. - solo dijo, ayudando a leonardo.. pero no estaba muy feliz - No sabemos que es pero si donnie puede averiguarlo... - dijo.

Donatello: Ayuda a makey con los niños - Ya falta poco para que la policía llegue - dijo ayudando a leo y a raph.

Michelangelo: Viendo al bebe durmiendo en los brazos de leo - Necesitamos asegurarnos que este bien - dijo bajo para no despertarlo, sentía cariño por el chiquitín después de todo.

Raphael: Niega subiendo - No, iremos y se lo daremos a la jefa vincet a ver que hace ella con el - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Mira a makey y a donnie - Vamos a llevarlo a que lo revisen.. donnie.. - le mira - Llama a la jefa vincent para llevarle a un hospital.. puede que te haga falta unas cosas de allí - ordena.

Donatello obedece a leonardo mientras iban en camino al hospital donde eran o estaba preparado para ellos desde que fueron aceptados por los humanos, este hospital en especial era de la policía y tomaron las consideraciones necesarias para ellos desde que llegaron los bebes de makey y donnie. Raph no parece tan feliz en todo el camino por esto o estaba celoso del recién encontrado galápago que estaba ahora en brazos de leonardo, no puede hacerse a la idea de que algo proveniente del clan del pie se quede con el y leo...

Al llegar al hospital fueron a un cuarto especial a que donnie revisara al bebe, leo estaba a fuera esperando con los niños de makey quien estaba ayudando a donnie, raph estaba arres-costado a la pared cruzado de brazos para que ciertos humanos metiches que quieren burlarse de ellos se larguen a sus asuntos.. esto desde que aceptaron estar a la vista de los humanos.. a veces el sensei splinter tiene mucha razón en lo que dice, piensa el de rojo y el de azul manteniendo ala vista en los dos niños que estaban leyendo tranquilos cerca de leonardo..

Michelangelo: Sale mirando a leo - Leo te necesitamos un momento.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente levantándose - Bien.. michetello y donatellangel, háganle caso al tío raph - dijo.

Michetello y Donatellangel: Asienten - Si tío leo - dijeron juntos mientras leen aun el libro de historias infantiles.

\- Adentro del cuarto -

Leonardo ve al bebe acostado en su caparazón llorando o mas bien gritando, donnie tiene una inyecta-dora para sacar una muestra de sangre pero el bebe no se deja al estar adentro de su caparazón, leo se acerca sin que le digan algo.. el bebe comienza a olfatear y a llamar con sonidos de tortuga, leonardo responde a todos mientras le carga con cuidado; el pequeño saca sus brazos e piernas lentamente..

Donatello: Sonriendo a leo - Bien, sostenlo allí un momento - dijo teniendo cuidado con sus movimientos.

Con leo el bebe no parece darse cuenta de que el de morado le toma un bracito y le inserta con cuidado el instrumento hasta que siente un poco de molestia pero que se quita rápido, le resultaba mas interesante a quien tiene adelante.. esos ojos azules y pequeña sonrisa eran... agradables para el.. mueve su cola.

Leonardo: Acuna al bebe - No fue tan malo, no dolió mucho - le habla lento.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo amable - Bueno.. ahora ponle un pañal no ocurran accidentes - se lo da a su hermano.

Leonardo: Asiente mientras hace eso - ¿De donde sacas pañales? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Antes de que makey responda - A veces existen accidentes inevitables leo.. y michetello aun no sabe ir al baño por eso.. - responde.

Michelangelo: Con una risa nerviosa - Eso es.. totalmente cierto.. jeje - ríe avergonzado.

Leonardo: Termina con el - Bien pequeño, ya terminamos.. - mira a los ojos amarillos verdosos - ¿Como esta el donnie? - le pregunta dejando-le en la cama.

Donatello: Asiente - Muy bien leo, esta muy sano.. - dijo viendo amable al pequeño que mira solo a leo - Es un macho muy sano - dijo.

Michelangelo: Viendo al pequeño - Necesita un nombre - dijo con paciencia.

Leonardo: Mira al pequeño - Un nombre.. - susurra.

Las puertas se abren dejando entrar a los dos niños y la tortuga de rojo trata de regresar les a fuera, el pequeño se mete en su caparazón asustado, makey les hace guardar silencio, hasta que llega la jefa vincent viendo a la familia completa de tortugas; se siente una madre para ellos desde que el sensei splinter falleció.

Jefa vincent: Sonriendo a los presentes hermanos - Hola, muchachos, y hola a ustedes también preciosos - dijo a los dos niños - ¿Que tal con el ¨asunto¨? - pregunta.

Donatello: Asiente - Sano, muy sano y fuerte - dijo - Acérquese, ¿quiere verlo? - le pregunta.

Jefa vincent: Lo ve con ojos de mama - Aww, ¿esta cosita como puede estar echo por esos criminales? - dijo con suavidad ya que el mismo estaba saliendo de su caparazón lento.

Raphael: Mira a la mujer - ¿Que piensa hacer con el? - le pregunta.

Jefa vincent: Mira a raph - ¿A que se refiere con eso? - pregunta ella.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - No se, meterlo en adopción, mantenerlo en la cárcel, usted dígame - responde a la mujer.

Jefa vincent: Niega - No, no haré eso, el es uno de ustedes, ustedes deben elegir que pasara con el - dijo con mas tacto posible por los niños.

Con eso la habitación se llena de un gran silencio, que debían hacer por el.. que debían hacer por algo que aunque se viera como ellos no eran directamente de ellos, por este pequeño inocente muy parecido a raph...; el corazón de leo late con sumo amor... lo carga en brazos en silencio.. siente una molestia en su pecho.

Lo apega a el, este comienza a olfatearlo buscando algo.. salta un poco sorprendido cuando siente algo salir de uno de sus pechos.. donde estaba la boca del pequeño bebe que estaba tomando muy hambriento. Donatello y michelangelo pensaron en lo tierno que era, la jefa vincent de que buen madre era leo y raph... estaba en una crisis nerviosa por este acontecimiento.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco.. feliz, mas relajado ahora por estar dando leche.. por primera vez, estaba un poco sonrojado - Nos quedaremos con el.. - mira al bebe viendo mientras come - Raphanardo.. - dijo suavemente.

Jefa vincet: Asiente sonriendo - Bien, entonces vamos a firmar los papeles de tutores - dijo saliendo a buscar lo requerido como fuera - Ha si - entra asomándose un poco - Por el momento el pequeño no existe para el publico aun.. no dejen que le vean todavía - les recuerda.

Mientras donatello, michelangelo y los pequeños de estos ven a su sobrino y primo ya terminando de comer en los brazos de su.. madre, si ahora leonardo puede ser su madre, pero el rojo aun no estaba de acuerdo en esto.. solo le daba mala espina todo por mas que el quiera la felicidad de leo, ese niño no tiene que estar con ellos..

\- Un rato después -

La tortugas de rojo y azul regresaron con el nuevo e entrometido miembro por la ventana, raphanardo, que nadie los puede ver por que no existe frente a los ojos de la sociedad, piensa raph sin mas ya que simplemente pudieron usar la puerta pero las reglas del líder son las reglas del líder que sigue al pie de la letra..

Leonardo: Sostiene al pequeño con mucho cuidado - ¡Llegamos a casa! - dijo sonriendo dejando le en un cojín en la alfombra - Vamos a ponerte algo cómodo entonces, raph míralo un momento - dijo, se va al armario donde estaban las cosas de sus anteriores bebes -( Tanto fue lo que pase.. y al fin.. tengo lo que siempre soñé )- piensa con una sonrisa algo triste.

Raphael mira al pequeño pero no se acerca mucho a el, no quiere que lo vea... ese clon suyo.. que se parece mucho a el.. se queda sentado a un metro de este... quien ahora duerme en silencio.. los pasos suaves de leo le hacen mirarle mientras este se sienta con el bebe para ponerle algo caliente.. reconoce ese conjunto.. lo hizo para el... gruñendo.

Raphael: Le quita las prendas - No - dijo a leo - No te permitiré que le pongas eso a esa cosa - dijo trata de controlarse.

Leonardo: Abraza al bebe con cuidado - No le hables así.. por favor.. - dijo con ojos llorosos - El no tiene la culpa.. raph - dijo.

Raphael: Aun así no piensa soltarlo - Ni siquiera me preguntaste leo.. - le reclama.

Leonardo: Lo mira con ojos llenos de lagrimas - Por favor raph... - dice en susurro.

El otro solo gruñe llevándose la cosas.., dejando a leo con el bebe solo quien despierta mirando el nuevo lugar ronroneando un poco.. leo responde con amor a este llamado.. ¿como puede raph anegarle lo que ha pedido siempre?.

Desde ese día, leo mantiene un trato o una rutina con el bebe y solo para el bebe, sus deberes y raph obviamente no lo puede dejar atrás, haciendo todo como siempre, atendiendo a raph y ahora a su pequeño bebe que siempre estaba feliz de verle.. y tenerle cerca, solo comer, dormir hacer popo y pipi.. jugar un poco mientras se mantiene despierto..

Mientras que raph solo se llena de celos... cada vez que llegaba leo estaba con el.. cada vez que encontraba un momento para hacer el amor con leo el lo arruinaba.. dormir era lo mas fácil hasta que comienza a llorar en la madrugada o cuando leo lo trae a dormir con ellos...; siempre termina con ellos discutiendo.

\- Unos 3 meses después -

Leonardo estaba jugando con raphanardo en la alfombra, ya estaba creciendo un poco mas y se mantiene despierto por mas tiempo ahora mas jugando con su madre, siente un lazo especial con el de ojos azules y este con el.. un calor y cariño especial.. era su madre.

La puerta se abre, era raph cansado.. pero se detiene, leo le mira como si fuera cualquier otro día.. preguntando como le fue con el pequeño en brazos.. pero este solo le gruñe mientras le pasa aun lado de el.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - ¿Paso algo raph? - pregunta acercándose a su compañero, une sus frentes con cariño.

Raphael: Niega - Nada.. no pasa nada.. - se separa resoplando, su cola estaba levantada y eso era molesto - ¡Como siempre nada donde el líder sin miedo no le importa! - dijo con ira.

Leonardo: Abraza al pequeño - ¡Los dos siempre quisimos un bebe raph, ahora porque tan negativo con tenerlo! - le grita, estaba llorando.

Raphael: Lo señala - ¡Si esa cosa fuera mio, pero, ¿que crees leo?!, ¡no lo es! - grita con rabia - ¡No salio de ti, no creció en ti y no fue echo por ti o de mi! - grita con sus puños apretados.

Leonardo: Lo protege - Lo amo.. lo amo como si fuera mio, raphanardo es mio... aunque no nació de mi.. el es mio mi bebe, mi hijo - dijo tratándose de calmar - Te amo como yo lo amo a el.. - dice temblando un poco, trata de no aplastar al bebe - Me... me voy... - dijo.

La tortuga de rojo estaba con un nudo en la garganta, mientras la tortuga de azul toma sus katanas y unas pocas cosas del bebe, no dejaría que raph le hiciera algo si se descuida..

Raphael: Le toma del hombro se da cuenta de lo que hizo - ¿¡A donde vas!? - le pregunta - ¡Responderme leonardo! - le intenta detener.

Leonardo solo se mantiene callado, abriga al pequeño antes de salir, mira a raph por ultima vez.. raphanardo estaba inquieto.. muy inquieto, ¿saldría con mama hoy?.

Leonardo: Respira calmado - A donde no podamos molestarte.. - dijo solamente de forma inexpresiva - Siempre te amare.. y si eso no entra a tu cabezota e intentas buscarme.. un día regresare y te daré un golpe en ese hocico tuyo - dijo. en amenaza - Los amo a los dos y lo sabes - dijo saliendo.

El sonido de la puerta le dijo que todo en lo que han pasado.. ha terminado.. por el, no el niño que leo siempre tiene en brazos.. no el mismo.. la acaba de cagar en todo sentido de la palabra, arruino su vida y.. la de leo, aunque sea sera un poco feliz..

CONTINUARA..

\----------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: 1 Año después, Vernos otra vez.. y conociéndolo por primera vez..

\- 1 Años después -

Era aun de madrugada en la gran ciudad que nunca duerme luego de la gran temporada de fiestas de fin de año, la nieve aun se mantiene en las calles pero ya era menos cada vez, haciendo que la vida concurrida de sus habitantes continué sin contratiempos hasta sus trabajos, casas o haciendo los preparativos para escuela en caso de los niños.

En un edificio de apartamentos abandonados o bueno no tan abandonado ahora, siendo ahora el pequeño refugio y cálido hogar de la tortuga azul y su bebe, quienes se encontraba durmiendo la tortuga de azul con su habitual paz junto con suaves ronquidos del mas pequeño... abre los ojos cuando hay mucho movimiento y quejidos con pequeños gruñidos e sonidos de tortuga a su lado, se sienta bostezando un poco mientras se estira y destapa a su pequeño bebe de ya 1 año de edad..

Leonardo: Sonriendo besa su frente haciéndole un poco de cosquillas - Buenos días, mi bebe, ¿dormiste bien? - dijo suavemente con un pequeño ronroneo y lo ve asentir pero aun con una carita de ya saber que quiere a su madre - ¿Tienes hambre? - lo ve olfatear y hace lo mismo.

Raphanardo: Alza sus manitos a leo - ¡Ma!... ¡ma! - dijo acostado en su caparazón y mira a los ojos azules de leo con una sonrisa - Ma.. ma, mama - dijo moviendo su cola.

Leonardo: Lo carga sin hacerle esperar y revisa su pañal en caso de ser otro ¨asunto oloroso¨ - Aquí esta mama, mi amor - dijo suavemente para ponerse cómodo para darle de comer - Pero, mama necesita que vulvas a dormir, tiene que hacer los deberes y aun es muy temprano para ti mi amor, ¿lo haces, dormir mientras mama esta ocupado? - le pregunta viendo la sonrisa de su bebe.

Raphanardo: Comienza a comer lentamente, coloca sus manitos en la cara de leo y luego a su fuente de alimento - ... - se comienza a quedar dormido - Mama... - dijo entre comiendo.

Suspira con mucha calma mientras se deja ronronear mas fuerte, su bebe estaba bien respondiendo a este y con hambre mucha hambre quiere decir, en menos de media hora su pequeño bebe estaba durmiendo y bien gordito con unos ronquidos muy suaves pero audibles en el tufon del pequeño lugar o de la habitación de ambos, se queda un momento con el antes de levantarse con mucho cuidado y silencio para no despertarlo.

Dejando la puerta entre abierta en caso de que despertara y lo fuera a buscar, con esas medidas, se pone manos a la obra para dejar bien su pequeño hogar para hacer luego el desayuno de los dos; como el ya comenzaba a comer mas sólidos con esta edad, ademas de que querrá jugar y su ¨entrenamiento¨ junto a el.

Estaba mas feliz ahora que nunca, solo el con su pequeño bebe que estaba feliz al verlo feliz, aunque los problemas no puede solucionar tan rápido o con su familia, raphanardo siempre le alegraba los días cuando sonríe y haciendo que sus problemas se vayan.....

Aun recuerda a raph... pero solo hacen que se amargue... sus palabras y la forma en que trataba a raphanardo... le hacen pensar que hubiera pasado si el hubiera tenido los de el con raph, ¿los trataría igual de feo que con raphanardo o solo por ser hijos suyos se merecen mas cariño que el pequeño ahora presente?, ha sido muy fuerte el estar solo... y descubriendo el porque no le gustaba confiar mucho de los seres humanos, sus desprecios e burlas..

\- Flashback -

Luego de se fuera del departamento que compartió con raph, fue a buscar un lugar donde pudiera pasar la noche con su bebe pues con 3 meses era demasiado pequeño para estar afuera por tanto tiempo y las calles eran peligrosas para algo tan frágil como un niño, donnie y makey eran una opción... pero ellos ya tienen a sus dos hijos, con el y raphanardo solo estarían demás o ocasionarían una discusión con ellos.

Por ahora un lugar familiar era mejor para los dos, bajan hasta las alcantarillas y encuentran la guarida, tal y como la dejaron, enciende las luces e encendiendo todo, todo estaba bien y pronto era algo mas relajante e agradable para el y cosas que llamaban la atención del bebe..; entra en su habitación con un suspiro triste al ver las paredes... fotos... de su primer bebe...

Leonardo: Siente las lagrimas caer y mirando a sus brazos a raphanardo quien parece estar triste también - ¿Por que tan triste? - le pregunta - Mama solo esta un poquito... - lo deja en su cama sacudiéndola un poco antes y enciende la luz de su lampara de noche - Melancólico - toma una foto del ultrasonido de 7 meses - El iba a ser tu hermano mayor... - mira la foto y luego se la muestra sabiendo que no recordaría mucho... toma un diario de su estante de libros y otro donde estaban todos los datos de sus bebes e se lo va mostrando - Todos ellos iban a ser tus hermanos y hermanas mayores, pero no pudieron llegar a este mundo - dijo triste mira la gran cicatriz en su vientre - Ellos no quieren a mama triste porque raph no este conmigo,... y tu eres lo único que hace a mama feliz ahora... - rompe a llorar.

Luego de un rato llorando hasta su ultima lagrima ve al pequeño luchando por estar despierto, el lo abraza y lo acerca a su pecho... su bebe se preocupa por el... ahora mama esta con el y lo protegería de quien intente hacerle daño...

\- A los 5 meses -

Leo estaba tratando de conseguir trabajo, pero nadie parece interesado en una tortuga gigante mutante que tiene y necesita una que otra cosa por su hijo apenas un bebe de 5 meses, por ahora consigue lo necesario para su hijo, sacude su cabeza mientras trota por los muelles pescaderos de la ciudad, su estomago gruñe al ver los peces e su nariz olfatea el aroma de estos.. tal vez pescando unos cuantos para alimentarse el y su bebe; ve como parecen necesitar ayuda.

Leonardo: Se acerca con sigilo y deja a su bebe dentro de su bolso en el suelo -( ¿Que se creen estos tipos? )- se pregunta.

Eran unos hombre de trajes amenazando al viejo pescador japones y a su hijo por un dinero e pensaban matarlos en plena luz del día si no lo hacían, saca sus katanas no permitiría este crimen hacia los inocentes, luego de hacer huir a los hombres malos, busca a su pequeño que estaba un poco asustado al no tener cerca a su madre, cuando pasa otra vez para irse..

Anciano pescador: Extiende un paquete - Muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida, señor tortuga - dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Leonardo: Apenado niega - No gracias, yo solo no podía ver que les pasara algo - dijo un poco sonrojado con cuidado de no apretar a su bebe que ahora estaba afuera - Fue un honor -dijo haciendo una reverencia. 

Hijo pescador: Sonríe igual de amable que su padre - Vamos te lo mereces y se ve que el chibi-tortuga quiere - dijo con ternura.

Leonardo: Ve a su bebe, toma el paquete con una mano y hace una reverencia - Muchas gracias por su amabilidad - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anciano pescador: Ve a leonardo muy curioso - Tu debes ser leonardo, ayudaste a vencer lo que llaman el alienigena - dijo y extiende su mano - Mucho gusto y gracias por salvar a la ciudad - dijo amable.

Leonardo: Asiente - Fue un placer - dijo.

Anciano pescador: Mira a los ojos azules de leonardo - ¿Buscando trabajo? - le pregunta.

Hijo pescador: Se acerca - Papa claro que no esta buscando ya tiene trabajo - dijo.

Leonardo: Un poco incomodo - Bueno... no exactamente - dijo.

Anciano pescador: Sonriendo - Bien nos hace falta personal - con sus manos en la cintura - Seras de gran ayuda por aquí, claro si lo aceptas leonardo - dijo - No te arrepentirás y hablando del pequeño puede estar aquí no es un problema en el restaurante de mi mujer puede estar bien mientras - dijo caminando adentro.

Leonardo le sigue y ve a la señora que estaba llevando algunos de los pescados con ayudantes a un camión, el hombre y el hijo estaba revisando lo pescado, mira a su bebe y por lo que parece ver en el estaba interesado o ve que el estaba interesado.

Leonardo: Respira hondo - Claro, ¿cuando empiezo? - pregunta con una sonrisa.

El anciano se alegra como su hijo, quienes le cuentan lo que paso atrás a su mujer/madre y que la tortuga les salvo la vida, que necesitaba un empleo y aceptaron, ella respondió que era un gusto y que si le apetecía podía ir a su restaurante en frente del central park, que también habían vacantes por si le interesaba; este acepto y le agradeció pero aprendería primero.

\- A los 7 meses -

Ha cambiado de escondite y ahora era un edificio de apartamentos abandonado, solo tuvo que limpiarlo y buscar cosas necesarias, ya que aun tiene luz y agua, solo consiguió una estufa eléctrica, cama o tufon y cosas para su bebe con lo que ha ganado, la comida era lo de menos con el insistente señor murasaki en que se llevara unos cuantos de cortesía o su esposa lo mataría; en realidad era siempre así con todos sus trabajadores junto con el pago del dinero en efectivo.

El se despierta sobresaltado por el llanto de su bebe, le cambia y le da de comer, estaba mas agotado que nunca, y mas con el bebe queriendo jugar con el... no puede decir que no, no obstante, era bueno enseñarle que eran las horas de dormir eran para dormir..

Cuando logra ponerlo a dormir se acuesta abrazado a el, sus hermanos le hablaron sobre cuidar un tiempo a raphanardo mientras el descansaba lo necesario un día mientras patrullaban solo los tres, pero no puede hacer eso, su bebe era suyo y ellos ya tienen dos..

\- Mas tarde ese día -

Iba a su trabajo con su pequeño, en un bolso especial para llevarle con el mas fácil e con sus cosas necesarias, pero algo raro pasaba...

Leonardo: Saca a raphanardo - Buenos días, señor murasaki - dijo con una reverencia.

Raphanardo: Mira al hombre sonriendo - ¡Ah! - dijo y se esconde en el cuello de leo.

Señor murasaki: En la entrada del local - Leonardo, buenos días para ambos, te pediré un favor - dijo con tono autoritario.

Leonardo: Asiente un poco apenado - ¿He hecho algo mal? - pregunta.

Señor murasaki: Niega con una sonrisa - No nada de eso - dijo - Quiero que te tomes unos días para descansar el pequeño de seguro no te ha dejado dormir con el tiempo que lleva - dijo sonriendo al pequeño.

Leonardo: Sorprendido - ¿Enserio? - parpadea.

Señor murasaki: Asiente - Claro y si te apuras puedes ir con mi hijo al restaurante de mi mujer a descansar - dijo feliz.

La tortuga agradece y fue con el hijo del generoso señor, pues tanto que ha escuchado a los otros trabajadores por lo que hacen allí, pero le daba pena aunque fuera de los mismos dueños, al llegar iba a ayudarles pero ellos dijeron que sus días de descanso eran sus días y que les dejaran hacer esto, que disfrutara mas que nada el tiempo con su hijo.

El lugar era hermoso, aunque mas que un restaurant era como una especie de exhibicionismo de arte de todo tipo, conoció a tres chicas que eran tanto meseras como artistas del lugar le atendieron las cuales se llamaban, rosangel, aylen y una que llamaban Hs era la gerente. Quienes al ver al pequeño raphanardo no pudieron evitar enamorarse de el y tratarlo como un príncipe, sus encantos naturales estaban afuera.

Hs: Mira a leonardo - Eres el posible nuevo que han estado hablando todos - dijo con suavidad.

Aylen: Sonriendo - El nos puede ayudar mucho aquí en el moon-palace - dijo siendo sincera.

Rosangel: Asiente y señala al bebe - Y esa cosita es tan hermosa - dijo como fangril.

Leonardo: Tose un poco - ¿Por que no mejor me dicen que pasa? - pregunta.

Hs: Tose para aclarar su voz - Bien, necesitamos ayuda con el lugar y la señora cree encontrar en ti lo necesario como mesero, ya que aveces presentamos inconvenientes con comensales muy mal portados - dijo seria viendo a los ojos azules.

Leonardo: Mira a su bebe y le da un poco del pescado - ¿Abra problemas si lo traigo a el? - pregunta dudoso.

Aylen: Niega - Podemos cuidarlo, es un buen niño - dijo sonriendo.

Rosangel: Asiente - Puede ser interesante cuidar de algo tan lindo como el - dijo con cariño.

Hs: Asiente cortes-mente - Las chicas y yo podemos ayudarte si lo necesitas - extiende tres tarjetas como una maga - Nuestros números en caso de emergencia o lo que necesites - dijo y se retira - La cuanta va por mi disfrútalo que quieras - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a raphanardo y luego a las chicas - Muchas gracias... por todo, acepto - dijo con una sonrisa.

Aylen y Rosangel: Felices - ¡Es un gusto trabajar contigo leonardo! - dijeron para ir a atender - ¡Buen provecho! / ¡Itadakimasu! - dijeron cada una.

Leonardo: Echa un poco para atrás el plato y sienta a su bebe - Ahora si tu y yo vamos a estar bien - besa la frente de raphanardo.

Raphanardo: Mira a los ojos de leo - Ma... ma - dijo.

Leonardo se sonroja.. y lo abraza contra su pecho sintiendo como el le abraza a su manera para morder su bandana.. come la deliciosa comida y deja propina para las chicas... no quiere abusar mucho de las amables mujeres que ahora le ayudan con su bebe.

\- A los 9 meses -

Leonardo abre los ojos... era muy raro que raphanardo no le despertara para comer, hasta la hora de la cena no quiso comer nada... le revisa cuando siente que algo anda muy mal... estaba bien respirando.. solo que mas esforzadito, toca su frente con la suya... estaba ardiendo en fiebre.. toma su teléfono y llama a donnie.

Leonardo: Lo abraza a el - Donnie necesito ayuda.. es raphanardo - dijo asustado apunto de llorar.

/ Donatello: Se va vistiendo con makey - Ya vamos leo - dijo - ¿Cuéntame lo que tiene? - dijo tomando su equipo medico de emergencia. /

Leonardo le cuenta mientras espera a donnie e makey, este le da instrucciones de tomar un paño y bajarle la fiebre con agua o que lo bañe con cuidado, este toma la segunda opción... era mas fácil de hacerlo; cuando los dos llegan encuentran la ventana abierta como leo dijo que la dejaría...

Donnie hizo un chequeo y raphanardo estaba bien ahora, mejoraría con el pasar de las horas gracias a que leo supo lo que tenia, se quedan con el.. si le dio miedo a su líder sin miedo y makey le recuerda que el tuvo el mismo incidente.. dos veces con sus hijos; leo se echa a llorar como ellos nunca le han visto...

Michelangelo: Lo abraza - Ya leo.. se que tuviste miedo.. - lo calma - Ahora esta bien.. - dijo sonriendo - Voy hacer un poco de sopa para el - dijo con su sonrisa calmante.

Donatello: Asiente a makey - Debes regresar yo me quedo con leo - dijo a makey, cuando este se va, abraza a leonardo como lo hizo makey - Estará bien - dijo con calma.

Leonardo: Niega - Soy un pésimo madre - dijo.

Donatello: Pasa su mano en el caparazón de leo - No es cierto, nadie nace con saber ser mama o papa - dijo viendo a leonardo - Ahora, el te necesita mas que nunca y si te ve llorando se va a sentir mal, no quiero tener que venir con makey para quitártelo - dijo en advertencia.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai - dijo bajo - Tienes que irte - dijo mas calmado y quitándose las lagrimas.

Donatello: Asiente - En las próximas horas les das esta medicina si la fiebre regresa - le da en jarabe y este asiente - Cualquier duda nos llamas - dijo suspirando mira a leo con duda.

Leonardo: Lo mira y lo nota - ¿Pasa algo donnie? - pregunta y nota esto - ¿Es... es sobre raph? - pregunta.

Donatello: Asiente con mucha vergüenza - Me mando a decirte si te veía que te extraña - dijo el recado.

Leonardo: Asiente - Dile que no me interesa nada de el - dijo.

En eso el de morado se va a casa con su compañero, dejando a leonardo con su bebe enfermo...

\- En el presente -

Siente un jalón de sus pantalones, mira a abajo a su sonriente bebe, lo carga besando-le un poco sus mejillas y cabeza mientras este ríe, hoy era su día libre en el comercio de pescados del señor murasaki y trabajaría en el medio día con sus amigas en el restaurant de la señora esposa murasaki.

Raphanardo: Aplaude mientras ve lo que hace leo - Pez.. - dijo feliz.

Leonardo: Asiente revolviendo el desayuno - Si, arroz y pescado para los dos - dijo - ¿Dormiste bien? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente feliz - Ti.. - dijo y jala la bandana de leo - Hambe - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo deja en el suelo - Bien, mama esta sirviendo vamos a llevar esto a la mesa... - dijo con dos platos ya listos - Y luego nos damos un baño, ¿te parece? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente saltando - Ti... mama - dijo moviendo su cola.

Luego del desayuno y del baño, con su rutina de los días libres de la pescaderia, ver tele y jugar con raphanardo, hacer unas cosas juntos, leer, seguía entrenar y pasear un rato por la ciudad, ir a un parque e hacer unas cuantas compras de comida para otros días.

Vestido con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta abotonada para cubrir sus dos pechos y una camisa de vestir blanca, llevando el chaleco en el bolso con las cosas de raphanardo; quien este imita a su madre con su indumentaria, claramente estaba aprendiendo desde pequeño sobre el trabajo con su madre y las chicas e la señora abuela.

\- Al mediodía, en el restaurante -

Las chicas estaban felices de que su mejor amigo estuviera con ellas a estas horas tan ajetreadas por el almuerzo y mas el pequeño mesero que se ganaba el amor de todos con lo obediente que era, todo iba bien este día...

\- Con raph -

Se despierta, era tarde por lo que ve en su teléfono, bostezando se levanta y se truena uno que otro hueso para estirarse mientras camina hasta la cocina con su bandana roja y un boxer solamente... un desastre evidente en toda la casa e cocina... revisa el refrigerador... nada interesante para comer o beber, las cervezas estaban mas que acabadas, toma la leche y busca una caja de cereal... no hay... prueba la leche y la escupe esta cortada...

Se baña por lo menos y se viste con lo que tiene limpio, anota eso a la larga lista de cosas que debe hacer al departamento que estaba echo un cochinero desde que leo se fue... gruñe de mal humor... caminar le despejaría la mente.. de todo... menos de la melancolía de no tener a su lado a leo...

Desde que se fue leonardo de su vida... el ya no era el, bebía demás, en su trabajo o en casa, no hace nada mas que casa al trabajo-trabajo a casa, sus entrenamientos eran mas agresivos que los gimnasios no lo dejaban entrar por lo que la casa era también este; obvio que con todo puede sudar agua bendita al no tener quien le atraiga mas que leonardo..

Su estomago gruñe del hambre y ve un restaurante que parece tener comida de todo tipo, al abrir la puerta es recibido por la gerente y esta le guía a la mesa desocupada, le pide que le espere un momento mientras una de ellas le atiende le deja un menu para que elija.

Viendo al rededor le caía bien muy colorido e creativo, este lugar se lo dijo makey una vez y luego al menu alza la mano para que vengan a tomar su orden, quien estaba allí atendiéndole le dice que estará dentro de poco le quita el menu para llevárselo, mira a las paredes, en eso mira a un lado y ve a nada mas y nada menos que su clon, quien le mira atento y sorprendido por la tortuga gigante de bandana roja.

Raphanardo: Lo mira curioso - Hola - dijo solamente, su colita estaba entre parada pero sin moverse - Rojo.. - dijo solamente.

Raphael: Lo mira un poco sorprendido/enojado - ¡¿Tu que haces aquí pequeña sabandija?! - exclama gruñendo un poco, su cola ya estaba arriba asustando al niño.

Todos lo miran ahora mientras el pequeño solo lo mira y corre hasta alguien del lugar, quien trae la comida con la serenidad innata para estos casos de comensales ¨difíciles y mal educados¨; las chicas ya preparan sus armas de ¨estos casos¨.

Raphanardo: Se aferra a quien va llegando, lo trata en realidad de llevárselo pero no puede - Mama - dijo detrás de este.

Leonardo: Le deja su comida con cortesía en la mesa en vez de en su cara - Esta conmigo, disculpe por eso ¨señor¨, no se volverá a repetir - le dijo con sarcasmo y su cola levantada en amenaza - Si quieres comer por lo menos en este lugar raphael, debes ser mas amigable con mi hijo - dijo ahora cargando a raphanardo y se lo lleva.

Raphael: Toma el brazo de leo - L-lo siento leonardo, no pensaba encontrarte aquí, fue toda una casualidad - dijo solamente sin habla, volver a ver a leo era... impactante para el y queria tenerlo con el - Perdóname, por todo lo que dije e te hice- - pero solo recibe una cachetada.

Leonardo: Lo mira fríamente - No me vuelvas a tocar raphael, y si le tocas, le pegas o dices algo mas sabes de lo que yo soy capaz - dijo yéndose a la área para ellos.

Raphael: Le toma aun - Vamos leonardo... se que aun me amas... yo aun te amo - no puede ver curioso ahora al ahora no tan pequeño bebe que lo mira curioso - ¿Que puedo hacer para que me hables? - le pregunta, estaba ahora sintiendo la miradas juzgadoras de todos -( La acabo de cargar otra vez )- piensa.

Leonardo solamente se va a la área mencionada, las chicas se ponen en modo de atención y atienden a los comensales que leo estaba atendiendo, con ayuda de hs, mientras la señora murasaki estaba con leonardo y raphanardo; quien ha visto todo...

Raphael espera a leonardo sentado en el restaurante, pero este nunca salio o volvió a entrar, deja propina con una nota para leo... suspirando ve el lugar... y se va a casa, para ir a trabajar en el cub...

Cuando todo estaba solo leonardo sale del restaurante, con la espera de la señora y las chicas para que raph se fuera e estas hicieron lo mismo para no levantar sospechas, guarda la propina en la caja registradora y sigue el camino de raph... su pequeño a pesar del susto estaba interesado en raph; regresa a casa con el, había muchas cosas que el niño le preguntara en su lengua de bebe-niño que debe ingeniársela...

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Cena a fuera y encuentro inesperado.. día en el parque..

En la casa luego del regreso del trabajo, leo estaba haciendo la cena para los dos, mientras raphanardo ve unas caricaturas con algunos de sus peluches, aunque tiene curiosidad del ¿por que el señor rojo le llamo así y su madre nunca se ha portado así al menos que sea de los malos?, mira a su madre ahora..

No se ve muy feliz por lo que paso, ¿el sea portado mal? se pregunta inocente, pero sabe que da su corazón en la cena y huele bien, sonriendo cuando lo ve acercarse para abrazarlo contra su pecho, mientras ronronea un poco y el responde mientras destapa los pechos de leo para amamantarse un poco..

Leonardo: Lo mira beber - Lamento lo que paso, no volverás a estar en peligro - dijo relajándose, le hace falta ese calor de su pequeño bebe - ¿Perdonas a mama? - le pregunta viendo a los ojos de este.

Raphanardo: Se quita el pecho - ¿Po que? - pregunta ahora - ¿Po rojo? - dijo inocente.

Leonardo: Suspira mientras asiente - Si, por rojo - responde simplemente.

Raphanardo: Baja la cabeza - ¿Mama enojado con raphanardo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega y le besa la frente - No, nada de eso mama te ama y no hicisteis nada malo - dijo maternal - Solo fue ¨rojo¨ - dijo.

Leonardo lo deja en su cojín para ir a terminar la cena y se trata de calmar por lo sucedido, se recuerda que no debe estar así pero no puede mas, mira su teléfono, eran mensajes de makey e donnie.

/ Michelangelo: -¨ Te esperamos a ti y a raphanardo en la pizzeria de la ultima vez, una cena en familia para reunirnos todos, ¿que dices?, esperamos tu respuesta¨- /

Leonardo mira a raphanardo que ve las caricaturas, se quita el delantal y apaga la estufa, guardo lo que estaba cocinando y se va a su habitación por el bolso de las cosas de su bebe, se cambia de ropa; ahora solo falta su bebe.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - ¿A donde vamo mami? - pregunta mientras leo se sienta y deja una ropa de el.

Leonardo: Sonriendo le comienza a cambiar - Vamos a cenar con tío makey y tío donnie - termina de vestirle para salir, pero nota que esta enojado - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Lo mira a los ojos - ¿Quien es rojo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo carga para levantar lo, apaga el televisor y se pone una chaqueta - Comeremos pizza, ¿no quieres? - le mira sonriendo un poco.

Raphanardo: Su pansita gruñe - ¡¡Pizza!!, pizza - dijo aplaudiendo y moviendo su colita.

Leonardo: Lo mete a su bolso - Bien, agárrate fuerte - Mientras sale del departamento e cierra la ventana.

Se pone el bolso hacia a delante y lo mete en ese lugar caliente solo para el, las noches eran últimamente mas frías y leonardo no quiere que se resfrié o se enferme, sube hasta el tejado y comienza su camino hasta donde sus hermanos le esperan...

\- En un parque cerca de la pizzeria -

La tortuga de azul estaba caminando con su pequeño lo que faltaba, hasta que ve en las sombras que le siguen, abraza a su pequeño y corre las sombras les siguen hasta que pasa por un farol, donde se detiene y sacando sus katanas se lanza a quienes le siguen.

Solo tomo un poco de 5 minutos para que leo ya tuviera a los dos que eran makey y donnie... los dos niños estaban abrazando a raphanardo riendo de como sus padres estaban ¨fuera del combate¨ por el tío leo.

Michelangelo: Saluda sonriendo - Hola leo, ¡sorpresa! - dijo sentado cuando leo se aparto.

Leonardo: Le ayuda a los dos - ¿Pense que estaban esperándonos en el lugar? - se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Donatello: Se acomoda sus lentes - Lo tenemos reservado y queríamos mantenerte activo - dijo a su hermano - Nos haces mas falta en los patrullajes - dijo.

Leonardo: Sonrió - Los extraño también.. - camina con ellos al guardar sus armas.

Los niños estaban jugando en los juegos del parque, raphanardo estaba guindando con sus manitos de una barandilla hasta que donatellangelo ayuda a subir con michetello quien baja por el tobogán e espera a raphanardo para ayudarlo, baja entonces donatellangel para correr con michetello e raphanardo hasta que sus padres.

Donatellangel: Abraza a raphanardo - Tio leo tu puedes acompañar a mama y papa mientras nosotros cuidamos a raphanardo - dijo feliz.

Michetello: Abraza a leo - Si lo cuidaremos bien - dijo vestido como mas un makey mas pequeño.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Gracias niños - los abraza a ambos - Pero raphanardo necesita es a mi.. - dijo un poco sonrojado.

Raphanardo: Gruñe bajo - Hambe mami - dijo queriendo ser cargado.

Todos no pueden evitar reírse de lo tierno que era el mas pequeño, se fueron a la pizzeria donde se encontraban casey, vern, april y codey, el pequeño bebe de april quien se ha casado con casey todos estaban felices por la reunión de cena en familiar; hasta que suena la campanilla del lugar y todos miran a leo preocupado.

Quien acaba de llegar se sienta en el asiento vació, leonardo lo mira con odio y este estaba igual con su mirada, todos estaban esperando expectantes que no se mataran por este momento tan incomodo, hasta los niños grandecitos estaban interesados en lo que pueda pasar, mientras raphanardo ve a rojo e su madre.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo con mal humor fingido - Leonardo - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira directo a los ojos - Raphael - dijo sin emoción.

Raphanardo: Mueve su cola -( Entonces rojo se llama raphael, ¿pero es cena familiar, yo no lo conozco? )- se pregunta.

April: Sonriendo - Hola raph - golpea con su codo disimuladamente a casey - ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - Quise venir con ustedes, ¿es algo malo que quiera eso? - pregunta.

Casey: Niega - No amigo, solo que en tu trabajo te necesitan, ¿no? - quiso pensar en eso.

Raphael: Suspira un poco gruñón - Me despidieron para no tener que pagarme lo que me deben - dijo.

Todos se quedan callados como leo ahora lo mira aun enojado pero mas entendiendo lo que le pasa a raph, en eso raph comienza a comer y leo lo hace un poco mas cuidadoso, teniendo a raphanardo en su vista de antemano..

Reanudaron la charlas de los grandes preguntando a leo y raph como les fueron, cosas normales que saben que raph respondería como se le plazca y leo responde educad-amente, los niños estaban mas interesados en raph por que casi no lo ven tanto.

Al terminar todos dejaron el lugar y se disponen a irse a sus casas, solo que leo y raph se quedan solos.. hasta que leo mete a raphanardo en su bolso quien estaba bostezando ya cansado e bien alimentado de casi 4 rebanadas de pizza y comienza a caminar por un lado, pero raph le sigue hasta el parque..

Leonardo: Tiene el bolso por delante ya que raphanardo se ha quedado dormido - Habla de una vez raph, ¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunta.

Raphael: Mira a lo oscuro - Quiero disculparme por lo de este día - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Bien, ya te puedes ir - dijo volteándose.

Raphael: Corre y abraza a leo - Q-quiero que.. los dos estemos juntos - dijo abrazando mas fuerte a leo.

Leonardo: Suspira - ¿Quieres volver conmigo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - Si.. - lo gira pero leo le cachetea - ¡¿Pero ahg... que?! - dijo con dolor.

Leonardo: Lo mira enojado - Nos echaste a mi y a raphanardo - dijo enojado - Me negaste lo que mas quería y... le negaste a tus propios hijos amor... - dijo con lagrimas - No te puedo amar mas de lo que lo quiero a el... lo doy todo por el... y tu no has hecho nada por ninguno - dijo corriendo.

Raphael: Lo sigue - Lo siento... perdóname - le toma de la mano.

Por tanto movimiento raphanardo estaba despertando llorando, leo lo saca para calmarlo mira a raph con ojos llenos de ira, que raph nunca ha visto desde que han luchado contra destructor, krang, maleantes o la muerte del sensei...

Leonardo: Logra calmar a su bebe, mira con ojos brillantes en advertencia a raph - Mejor no nos busques raphael o esta vez si desapareceremos de makey e donnie incluso - dijo caminando lejos de raph.

Raph lo iba a seguir pero si lo hace... el se meterá en problemas con la advertencia del azul era mejor no molestarle... suspira antes de irse a casa..

\- Con leo y raphanardo -

La tortuga azul deja con cuidado a su bebe en su lado del tufon, le quita la ropa para que duerma mas cómodo, se quita su ropa o bueno solo la chaqueta, la camisa manga larga y las vendas que cubren sus pechos para acostarse con su bebe, quien al sentir a su madre se mueve a el..

Leonardo: Acaricia la mejilla del bebe - Lo siento.. casi te lastimas por el idiota de raph... pero el no nos molestara... mañana sigue es otro día libre.. solo tu y yo - lo pone entre sus pechos - No trabajare mañana... la pasaremos juntos.. - besa la frente de raphanardo, lo vuelve a dejar entre sus pechos e acaricia su caparazón -( No te lo perdonare raphael )- piensa para el solo.

\- Con raphael -

Estaba en su departamento golpeando el saco de boxeo, se sentía un imbécil por todo... molestar a leo... hacer llorar a su clon... y leo tenia razón... le ha negado lo que siempre quiso ser y tener..... quiere... a leo de vuelta... siente algo en sus mejillas...

Raphael: Se mira al espejo roto - ... - aprieta sus manos mientras se permite llorar por una ve en tanto tiempo - Me ganare tu perdón... sea como sea leonardo - dijo entre silenciosos sollozos - Si tanto quieres a ese... pequeño lo acepto... - solloza.

Raph se queda en ese lugar...... quiere... ser parte de la vida de leo y el pequeño.... raphanardo....

\- A la mañana siguiente con leo y raphanardo -

Como leo prometió llevo a raphanardo aun parque para que pasaran mas tiempo juntos, por lo que solo leo preparo cosas para este pequeño rato, comida, agua, pañales, paños y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, las personas le sonríen a ambos leo aunque inseguro la trata de pasar bien con el pequeño que estaba muy emocionado jugando en los juegos.

Raphanardo: Toma la mano de leo - ¡Mami! - lo lleva hasta un puesto - ¡Totuga! - señala un peluche.

Leonardo: Lo mira un poco serio - Ya tienes muchos peluches en casa - dijo a la altura de su pequeño.

Raphanardo: Hace puchero - Lo quero mami... - dijo con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos amarillos un poco verdosos.

Leonardo: Se levanta con el en brazos - No - responde.

El grito estaba acompañado de gruñidos e sonidos lastimeros de animalito lastimado que tratan de convencer a la tortuga de cinta azul junto con pequeños golpes de sus piernas y manos, en pocas palabras berrinche de todas formas; leo se dirige hasta un árbol y se sienta.

Leonardo: Lo sienta a su lado - Estas castigado por gritarle y pegarle a mami - se cruza de brazos.

Raphanardo: Lo mira enojado - ¡Tu no me quieres! - responde.

¿¿¿???: Los mira con una pequeña sonrisa - Toma pequeño - dijo este.

Leonardo: Alza la vista en ver como raphanardo tiene a la tortuga de peluche en brazos - ¿¡Raph!? - se queda sin habla - ¿¡Que haces aquí!? - dijo enojado.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - ¿Que?, ¿acaso no puedo pasar por este lugar? - pregunta.

Raphael sin mas solo se va dejando a leo e raphanardo, quien el mas pequeño mueve su cola feliz mientras ve al grande hasta que lo comienza a seguir...

Raphanardo: Se acerca a raph con peluche en brazos - Gracias... rojo - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Raphael: Se pone sobre una de sus rodillas - De nada, ahora ve con tu madre antes que me mate - dijo en broma.

El pequeño regresa para restregarse con la pierna de leo, quien estaba impresionado de ver a raph... con raphanardo..., siente un sentimiento similar a lo que siente por su bebe... se muerde el labio, estaba... otra vez enamorado... de raph.

\- Mientras que en otro lugar mas temprano ese día -

Michelangelo estaba cocinando la comida para los niños mientras donatello estaba leyendo el periódico tomando su cafe, en eso la tortuga de naranja mira a su compañero de morado..

Michelangelo: Abraza a donnie - Nunca pensé que raph fuera a la cena - se sienta.

Donatello: Suspira y mira a makey - No yo mi amor.. - dijo.

Los dos se acercan viéndose a los ojos para darse un beso pero vienen los dos niños que eran como mini-huracanes que diciendo ¨iuuu¨ se tapan los ojos... bueno las mañanas eran siempre de esa forma.

CONTINUARA.....

\----------------------


	6. Capitulo 6: Conquista desde 0, La razón, y hola otra vez..

Desde hace unas semanas de la cena familiar que no ha salido tan bien como se pueda, la fuerte discusión con el de rojo en el parque esa misma noche y el regalo de raphanardo por parte de raph a la mañana siguiente, ha dejado a leo un poco mas que... trastornado.

Leonardo no ha hablado de eso o lo que siente al respecto del ¨regalo¨ desde ese día, aunque su pequeño siempre pregunta que era ¨rojo¨ o como comenzó a decirle ¨raphael¨ con mucho cariño como con cada miembro de la familia; aunque literalmente a penas se conocen, en caso de el.

\- Esa mañana -

Como todos los días se despierta temprano para hacer el desayuno y arreglar su pequeño hogar luego de una noche de películas en casa para pasar bien el rato, se concentra en el sustancioso desayuno para ir al local donde trabaja con el señor e hijo murasaki. Sonriendo un poco por los sonidos leves de pasos que se acercan a el... un pequeño tirón a sus pantalones hacen cargar a su bebe en brazos para darles unos cuantos besos; este solo bosteza para volverse a dormir un poco mas..

Leo lo deja en la sala para que con la televisión no se sintiera tan solo mientras dormía y el termina los ricos alimentos para el día.. ponerlos en los platos, el almuerzo del trabajo y bocadillos para el tiempo libre entrenando; al ver su celular nota un mensaje de las chicas, sonrió un poco mas, se pasaran por el moon palace para verlas. Siente un tirón del delantal...

Raphanardo: Mira a leo con ojitos llorosos - Hambe mami - dijo haciendo puchero y ojitos.

Leonardo: Apaga la estufa, se quita el delantal y termina con las comidas - Bien ya esta el desayuno - se sienta pero raphanardo se le sube encima - No, no, ya hablamos y tienes que comer tu solo... - explica.

Raphanardo: Lo mira con los bracitos cruzados en su pecho - ¡Teta! - grita infando sus cachetes.

Leonardo: Lo mira aceptando la tentación - Bien solo ten cuidado-ooo!! - deja salir cuando siente los dientes - Mas despacitoo!! - dijo mas dolido.

Bueno era una mezcla de amor de mama puro, sincero e incondicional y versus dolor de dentición mas por lo afilados de eso dientes, pero la razón mas importante ya debe dejar el pecho de leo, aunque de vez en cuando esta bien para mantener el lazo fuerte entre los dos.. mama y hijo, como dicen los libros sobre maternidad que ha leído leonardo en estos tiempos.

Luego se vistieron luego de un rico baño caliente para irse al trabajo, donde los peces mas pequeños eran la botana sustentadora del mas pequeño... mas con la ternura de este atrae a los clientes por sus caritas cuando hay un pescado de su elección.. pero también lo era leonardo por ser tan educado y servicial... perfecto.

\- Con raphael -

Ha estado ocupado reflexionando.. claro e ha dolido la cabeza ya que de esta forma no esta acostumbrando, pero era mas acerca de sus acciones.. por lo que esa semana la paso limpiando la casa entera, acomodando y haciéndola mas familiar, cálida y acogedora... o como sorpresa de conquista.

La mas fuerte fue la de los bebes... que no se deshizo de nada solo la limpio y dejo escapar uno que otro llanto silencioso, al recordar como leo se emocionaba por cada bebe en su interior... y como el mismo se castigaba como si fuera lo peor, cuando uno que otro llegaba a patear era hermoso para los dos; mira sus manos con enojo para si mismo.. cuando estuvo enojado luego por cada uno que llegaba a ese tiempo... pero no lograba nacer...

Mira su trabajo bien hecho, los dos cuartos del departamento impecables, la sala, cocina y el baño... ya estaba como leo le hubiera dejado antes; no fue fácil pero pudo el solo, y la consulta no muy amigable de donnie como salubridad para una idea de la casa y si era segura siquiera para adultos como para niños. Ha conseguido un trabajo, bueno su antiguo empleo realmente luego de ver que su jefe tuviera problemas con unos clientes, por lo que volvió a trabajar en el bar y esta vez si le pagaron lo que le deben.

\- Con leonardo y raphanardo -

Leonardo estaba limpiando de escamas, tripas e haciendo los cortes como se le ordeno por el cliente, todos estaban ocupados e incluso el señor murasaki con sus respectivos deberes, mientras la tortuguita estaba viendo lo que hace su madre con mucha atención.

La campanilla suena y alzando por casualidad la cabeza... se encuentra a makey y sus dos pequeños, entonces leo termina su trabajo y empaqueta todo para el cliente quien le agradece luego de ver el rápido arte de leonardo con un cuchillo.

Michetello y Donatellangel: Corren a abrazar a raphanardo - ¡¡Primo!! - dijeron moviendo sus colas.

Raphanardo: Mueve su loca feliz - Primos - con una sonrisa.

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo como siempre - ¡Leo, hermano!, ¿como has estado? - sonriendo como siempre.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Bien makey, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - pregunta a su hermanito.

Michelangelo: Mira el lugar - Unas pocas cosas para la cena de los niños y para raph - dijo solamente.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos viendo a makey - ¿A caso el esta tan ocupado sin hacer nada para que tengas que hacerle las compras? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Niega con una pequeña risa pendiente de sus curiosos niños e sobrino - No, el esta... cambiando - dijo simplemente.

Leonardo: Asiente sin prestar mucho referente a raph - Listo - dijo entregando el paquete de alimentos - Que lo disfruten - sonriendo un poco - Raphanardo-chan, dile hasta luego a michi-chan y donnie-kun, tío makey se va - dijo.

Raphanardo: Hace una reverencia - Hasta luego - dijo obediente.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Pórtate bien - lo deja para continuar su deber.

Usagi murasaki: Lleva unas cajas - Leo necesitamos un poco de ayuda - dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Asiente limpiando los cuchillos - Hai - va a ayudar a los otros.

Señor murasaki: Mira a sus trabajadores - Animo, miren al pequeño esta ayudando - sonriendo.

En lo cierto todos vieron a raphanardo empujando una de las cajas con cangrejos algo grandes y un poco aterradores a donde ellos le llevan antes de empezar a limpiarlos, mientras leonardo lleva un atún; bueno para el viejo señor murasaki tiene otro nuevo empleado, piensa sonriendo a ver como imita a leo, su hijo e hasta a alexander e tachyon.

\- Mas tarde en el moon palace -

Las tres chicas veían como el mas pequeño estaba jugando en una nueva área diseñada para los niños, leonardo estaba tomando te mientras mantiene la vista en su pequeño bebe.. la gerente continua su deber mientras; el personal masculino de este día permite a las dos chicas e tortuga tener tiempo libre.

Rosi: Tomando una rica malta bien fría con unas empanadas - ¿Y no has pensado en conseguir ya sabes... ¿un papa para raphanardo?? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No, muchas gracias, estoy bien siendo ¨mama/papa¨ a la vez - dijo viendo como jugaba con otros niños humanos - Siempre fue mi papel - dijo suspirando.

Aylen: Sonriendo nerviosa con un helado de todos los sabores - Bueno.. aun falta una cosa que debes contarnos - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Les contare la razón de mi in-fertilidad en mi útero, que ya no tengo - suspira - Bueno...

\- Flashback -

Bueno nuestras primeras veces... fueron muy agresivas nunca pensamos que afectaría mucho, en realidad nunca fuimos cuidadosos con respecto a eso.. pero luego de lo que ha pasado.. pero desde la ultima vez que estuvo embarazado e sucedió la intervención quirúrgica fue recordado; esto paso unos 3 meses antes de condecir al ultimo.

Donatello: Mira a la pareja o bueno, sus hermanos con una mirada un poco indescifrable - Bueno.. - dijo.

Raphael: Toma la mano de leo - ¿Pasa algo donnie? - pregunta preocupado, aprieta la mano de leo en forma de cariño, pero suelta un pequeño gruñido.

Leonardo: Acaricia la mano de raph con su mano libre - Deja que hable raph.. - mira a donnie - Prosigue.. - dijo calmado.

Donatello: Respira hondo antes de soltar - El vientre de leo no esta tan desarrollado y parece ser victima de un fenómeno llamado desprendimiento de útero - los mira a los dos.

Se puede escuchar los grillos en la habitación o como quien dice al ratón del cerebro de sus hermanos les dio una cosa..

Donatello: Suspira - Leo parece que aparte de no estar tan desarrollado, tuvo un encuentro sexual demasiado fuerte que le ha provocado un desprendimiento en esa importante área - suspira con una mano en su cara - Leonardo parece victima de violación - dijo.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un makey, april, jefa vincent, case e hasta vernon con las manos en sus bocas... ninguno se esperaba eso, no de leonardo o de raphael quienes se tienen tanto amor como lo han visto... quienes aun procesaban la información..

Leonardo y Raphael: Asienten.. comprendiendo - Huuu... ¡! - se dan cuenta - ¡Eso no es lo que paso! - dijeron juntos.

Mientras luego de un rato por parte de todos lo oyentes imprevistos e la mirada de donnie queriendo tratar a los dos de forma medica, rebanar el chorizo de raph, explicando las razones..

\- Fin del flashback -

Las tres chicas se quedan sin habla... pero sonriendo en cuanto entender... llega alguien mas para dejar unos dos postres de chocolates frente a leo y el asiento que pertenece a raphanardo, el mesero de nombre andres era nuevo y recomendado por rosi.

Leonardo: Mira los postres - Muchas gracias, pero, yo no he pedido esto - dijo amable.

Andres: A penado - Disculpe pero el señor de la mesa cinco lo envía para usted y el pequeño - dijo en disculpas.

Leonardo se levanta un momento disimulando que iba al baño, siente la mirada en el, pero como no si era una tortuga mutante ninja, pero una mas que la de nadie sobre el, regresa luego para tomar su refresco. Raphanardo llega a la mesa por un poco de energía pero al estar viendo el postre en su lugar y sin que su madre lo viera se lo lleva a bajo de la mesa.

Hs: Regresa - No vi a raph en todo el día como otras veces que se la pasaba horas afuera - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente por lo raro - Tienes razón.. - dijo.

Rosi: Con unos tequeños y salsa, siente algo en la mesa - ¿¡!? - mira y suspira - Es raphanardo - dijo pero vuelve a ver - ¿Acaso ya nacen programados para ser ninjas? - pregunta.

Aylen: Mira igual - Hola, ¿pero que estas comiendo? uo... - dijo - Leo tenemos un problema tamaño tortuga aquí - dijo por lo lindo pero seria.

Leonardo: Mira a su lado y el postre ha desaparecido, se agacha y levanta el mantel - Que bonito contigo... - viendo como se ha comido todo pero ensuciándose - Vamos raphanardo - dijo serio.

Raphanardo: Niega mientras se chupa las manos - Ño... toi comiendo - dijo continuando con su camisa para sacar el chocolate.

Leo respira hondo y suelta un suspiro rápido, desde el otro lado del local, la tortuga de rojo disfrazado para pasar desapercibido con gabardina e sombrero mira con terror la mesa.. viendo como leonardo se quita la sandalia y mira debajo de la mesa...

Leonardo: Mira serio a los ojos de raphanardo - Raphanardo, estamos en un lugar lleno de gente.. y sabes que ami no me tiembla la mano para pegarte - dijo serio.

Raphanardo: Lo mira serio igual - Maamiii... - dijo haciendo caritas de enojo - ¡Yo me porto bien! - sale poniendo carita enojada.

Leonardo: Lo carga - Pongas las caritas que quieras no debes hacer lo que te de la gana - responde viendo la ropa de su hijo toda sucia de chocolate y migajas de galletas - ¿Ahora con que te cambio?, no traje mas mudas... - murmura -( Debí traer mas.. )- se regaña en su mente, mientras saca de la bolsa de raphanardo unas cuantas cosas para limparlo.

Un bolso aparece en la mesa frente e leonardo, mira quien era era raph...

Raphael: Sonriendo a raphanardo - Aww pero que desastre armaste... - dijo sonriendo un poco - Suerte traje esto de makey.. - mira a los ojos de leo de una forma.. amorosa sincera como siempre pero mas intensa - Me tengo que ir.. - dijo.

Las chicas se quedan como leo.. en shock.., leo revisa el bolso y se encuentra.. la ropa de raphanardo de emergencia... entonces... makey y los niños.. pero agradece que aunque sea no lo han dejado con raphanardo todo un desastre de chocolate; las chicas se despiden de su amigo de azul e de su pequeño, no pueden estar todo el tiempo afuera.

\- Mas tarde en la noche -

Raphanardo ya estaba durmiendo en el tufon... mientras el estaba meditando, todo estaba tranquilo esa noche a pesar de lo que ha pasado con raph, y no se esperaba que makey le ¨tomara prestado¨ la ropa de emergencia de su bebe, que cuando estaba en su pequeño patrullaje se cruzo con el y le metió sus buenos trancazos de hermano mayor.

Abre los ojos mira entre sus piernas, era raphanardo que estaba asustado, el siente lo mismo.. lo toma y lo mete en una falsa pared en el ropero, por su seguridad como le ha explicado antes como ejercicio para estos casos.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Mami ira a ver, sabes que tienes que estar shh - coloca su dedo en sus labios - Mami vendrá a buscarte pronto - dijo mientras el asiente.

Toma su katana para salir a ver que pasa lentamente y sin hacer ruido.. cuando ve la sala eran soldados del... pie en su casa.. los sacara de aquí...

Soldado 1: mira a todos lados mientras los otros buscan - ¿Nada del experimento, ni de la tortuga? - pregunta.

Leo escucha con atención las respuestas negativas, calmado al saber donde estaba su bebe y solo el lo sabrá.. se muestra ante ellos, con katana en mano se lanza con un fuerte gruñido por los comentarios a su bebe, el no era un experimento o un monstruo...

Mira los cuerpos descuartizados de los soldados luego de una diplomática pregunta que ellos como idiotas que eran no quisieron colaborar, toma un bolso mete las pocas cosas de el y de su bebe; sin olvidar los juguetes e peluches. Busca a su bebe y lo envuelve en una manta por la fuerte lluvia, luego de ambos cambiarse para protegerse del frió de la ciudad, salen por la ventana, tendrá que buscar otro lugar pero pasar la noche allí era mas peligrosa e el olor no era muy bueno..

\- Con raph, en el departamento arreglado -

Estaba en su día libre esta noche habiendo pedido una pizza para la cena y viendo la televisión sin un interés en especial por la programación, no tuvo nada que reflexionar al respecto a lo que paso en la tarde con lo de leo y la ropa de raphanardo, eso desde que fue por su lado de la ciudad de patrullaje, solo se siente raro y no era normal...

+Toc toc toc+

Con el ceño fruncido se levanta cuando vuelve a sonar el insistente sonido, ¿quien era tan loco para molestarlo a el esta noche tan lluviosa?, abre la puerta apunto de decir algo al respecto, aunque makey y donnie han intentado que cambiara esa actitud, pero al ver bien.. era.. leonardo y raphanardo...

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------


	7. Capitulo 7: Visita inesperada, noche incomoda y unos días con raph..

La tortuga de banadana roja se queda quieto o mejor dicho en shock realmente al ver a su leo y al niño en brazos de este empapados, con algunos bolsos y en realidad maletas en su compañero, en realidad a su ex como el de azul se llamaba abiertamente o se refería a el, la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte afuera e igual lo eran los truenos.

Estaba sin habla con la puerta entre abierta y el tapando la posible entrada, pero viendo a los ojos azules profundos que aun a pesar de todo le cautivan como la primera vez.. no sabe cuantos minutos estuvo viendo sus ojos si no fuera por la mirada seria de este..

Leonardo: Abraza a raphanardo mas a su cuerpo - ¿Nos dejaras pasar a la casa o te quedaras viéndonos congelar afuera? - dijo serio, temblando y un poco castañeteando los dientes - ¿Entonces que harás raphael? - le dijo viendo a los ojos amarillos -( Fue una mala idea )- piensa con enojo.

Raphael: Mueve la cabeza a los lados y asiente - Claro - le da espacio e abre mas la puerta para que pasen, estaba apenado ahora - Siéntete como en casa - dijo poco a poco recuperándose con su habitual humor.

La tortuga de azul deja a su bebe en el sofá para des taparlo y toma una de las toallas de donde... las guardaba pero raph se adelanta toma una como leo recuerda donde las guarda, bien dobladas las puede ver, el de rojo le entrega lo pedido y el de azul se va a secar a su bebe; deja sus cosas e de su hijo a un lado del sofá.

Raphael: Viendo a leo como seca a su bebe con cuidado, como toda una madre experimentada - Pueden tomar un baño caliente - dijo viendo al niño que lo mira.

Raphanardo: Sonriendo un poco nervioso por la emoción de estar - ¡Rojo raphael rojo! - dice con alegría.

La tortuga de bandana azul le pone una de sus series favoritas para ir a secarse el mismo con mas calma e llevar la mojada a lavar, la tortuga de rojo le sigue hasta allí aunque aun estaba con la sorpresa..

Raphael: Viendo a leo secarse sin su chaqueta - ¿Que ha pasado? - le pregunta, tratando de no ver los pechos de este - ¿Que paso contigo y el niño? - viendo que el intenta ignorarlo.

Leonardo: Viendo a raph con seriedad - No te preocupes a penas sea de mañana nos iremos a buscar otro lugar - dijo sin rodeos sus espadas en el suelo.

Raphael: Niega con las manos en los hombros de leo - Yo pregunte, ¿que paso donde vivían? - dijo serio viendo a los ojos de leo - Por favor.. si puedo hacer algo - dijo el suplicante..

Leonardo: Viendo a los ojos amarillos de raph sin emoción - Se metieron unos soldados al saber donde me ocultaba - dijo con sinceridad - Y repito, mañana por la mañana encontrare un lugar para raphanardo y para mi, no necesito tu ayuda - le responde.

Unos pasos evita que la discusión pase a mayores, no sin antes que raph tomara el brazo de leo para que este lo viera..

Raphael: Viendo esos rasgos de leo, del líder, del responsable e madre soltero - Tomen un baño, no quiero que se resfríen - lo suelta para irse - Les preparo una habitación.. - dijo desapareciendo a la vuelta donde estaba la principal.

Leonardo: Resopla al ver a su niño curioso - Vamos - lo carga, tomando dos toallas -( Solo lo hago porque el es aun muy pequeño )- piensa.

Caminando al baño, toma un poco de ropa de su bebe e propia..

\- En el baño -

El agua caliente hace de las suyas para quitar el frió de sus pieles e huesos, evitar resfriados e permitir que su horario de sueño del mas pequeño continuara como es debido por su salud..

Raphanardo: Bostezando mientras estaba debajo de la regadera con su madre - Mami... - dijo.

Leonardo: Viendo a su hijo bostezar cierra la llave del agua - ¿Pasa algo raphanardo? - le pregunta preocupado lo carga.

Raphanardo: Bostezando otra vez - No pelees... con rojo - dijo en brazos de su madre.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien mi amor - dijo -( Solo por ti, aunque si el no me provoca )- piensa dando una sonrisa a su bebe.

Le pone uno de sus conjuntos de hakama para irse a dormir a su bebe, e igual lo mismo con uno a su tamaño para el solo que se pone una especie de kimono corto para poder dar pecho si su bebe quiere a altas horas de la noche..

\- Con raph arreglando la cama -

Estaba haciendo la cama de su cuarto, mucho antes de que salieran por lo que escucha el agua aun correr, bueno no esperaba que leonardo y el pequeño.. raphanardo vinieran a quedarse en su casa, por mas que tuviera ganas de ir por esos soldados e hacerlos pagar.. deja los peluches del pequeño por la cama.

Raphael: Resopla - Perdiste tu oportunidad idiota.. - dijo a punto de llorar pero suspira con.. alivio - El puede cumplir sus sueños - murmura terminando con el peluche de tortuga roja que le regalo al pequeño -( Te protegeré a ti y a leo )- piensa.

Va por unas mantas..

\- Unos 12 minutos después -

Leo con su pequeño a penas salir del baño no ven a raph, por ningún lado, bajo su semblante tranquilo e serio por dentro leonardo estaba en terror puro, sea lo que estuviera planeando raph no le agradaba; pasos acercándose toma un sai que estaba en la mesa del sofá y ataca..

Raphael: Toma el ante brazo de leo evitando que le clave el arma - Se que soy un bagre pero tampoco es para tanto - dijo con tono ofendido de broma, mientras con su otra mano tiene las mantas.

Leonardo: Baja el arma - Te lo mereces de todas formas - dijo en un tono parecido.

Raph comienza a poner la manta en el sofá, leo le estaba esperando con impaciencia no quiere volver a tener que tratar con su hijo a dejar de dormir en sus brazos suspira resignado a tener que volver a pasar por eso hasta que raph termina..

Leonardo: Viendo al de rojo - Era hora - dijo serio pero raph no le deja acostar a su bebe - ¿Que pasa? - ya estaba irritado e enojado.

Raphael: Niega y señala la habitación principal - Esa es de ustedes, esto para mi - responde este con calma.

Leonardo solo mira a raphael antes de irse a la mencionada habitación, acuesta con cuidado a su hijo y el se acuesta a su lado, era extraño para el estar en la cama hecha con tanto cariño para el y su bebe... con un poco de olor a raph; raphanardo estaba sonriendo un poco en su sueño y el suspira para al fin dormir un poco en paz.

Mientras raph estaba dormido o tratando de dormir en el duro bloque de cuero para nada bueno para sus articulaciones como le ha dicho donnie cada que lo encontraba dormido medio borracho en el..; aunque mientras logra lentamente cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa de que leo ya estaba en un lugar seguro y el pequeño raphanardo igual..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Era una hermosa calma la de su sueño, estaba con leo en un parque y estaban hablando como normalmente hasta que llega raphanardo quien se sube a sus hombros con su ayuda para colgarse en una rama, mira a leo hasta que..

Leonardo: Le tira agua fría encima - ¡Despierta vago! - le grita junto con tirar la taza.

Raphael: Se cae del sofá - ¡Maldición leo!, ¡¿No tienes otra forma de despertar a un alma?! - se levanta.

Leo carga a su bebe quien estaba de casualidad escuchando música evitando escuchar el repertorio de palabras de raph, quien toma un bolso e mira a este con seriedad, una batalla de miradas comienza mientras comienzan a gruñirse..

Raphael: Viendo un bolso listo - ¿Ya te vas? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Al trabajo, vengo en la tarde - carga a su hijo - Dile adiós al baboso de raph - dijo en susurro pero este escucho.

Raphanardo: Con una pequeña sonrisa tímida - ¡Adiós papa raph! - dijo.

El portazo que se escucho no fue para nada normal de leo y lo sabia muy bien raph quien estaba petrificado por esas palabras..

Raphael: Se sienta en el sofá parpadeando - Leo me va a matar.. - susurra.

Por otro lado la tortuga de azul de camino a los muelles para trabajar con el señor murasaki ha encerrado a su hijo en su bolso por el hecho de que iba a estar seguro..

\- En la noche -

La tortuga de azul regreso temprano de su trabajo, estaba la casa completamente sola suspira mientras el mas pequeño se va a ver tele, encuentra una nota: ¨Suena estúpido viniendo de mi, estoy trabajando la casa es suya mientras... raph¨, toma a nota con sus manos del refrigerador..

Leonardo: Mira abajo - ¿Sucede algo? - carga a su hijo.

Raphanardo: Besa la mejilla de leo - Hambe mami.. - dijo - Teta.. y macarrones.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente dejando al pequeño en el suelo - Claro, solo déjame hacer los macarrones para ti, para mi y- - estaba apunto de terminar.

Raphanardo: Sonriendo - ¡¡Rojo papa raph!! - dijo emocionado.

Leonardo: Asiente con una sonrisa nerviosa - Claro, para raph le dejare unos macarrones - dijo -( ¡¿Que le has hecho a mi niño?! )- se pregunta mientras comienza a cocinar.

Luego de un rato ambos cenan y se van a la cama, mas entrada a la madrugada el de rojo regresa con mucho sueño pero un olor llega a el, encuentra el plato de macarrones con un poco de salsa para el y lo devora, camina buscar la manta para su ¨cama¨ cuando la encuentra ya lista...

\- Unos días después -

Las cosas con los tres era algo peculiar, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba raphanardo con raph era mas que leonardo comenzaba a tener confianza en el de rojo, aunque aun le molestaba que le llamara papa a raph, por el lado contrario; raphael comenzaba a tomar le mas cariño al pequeño que siempre tenia energías para estar, correr y molestarlo un poco e causarle infartos cuando consigue llegar a sus revistas para adultos sin mencionar el amor que estaba de vuelta a su vida.

Leonardo ha estado buscando donde esconderse de ¨toda cosa viviente¨ como le dice rph para tener una ¨madriguera¨ donde estar con su hijo, por mas que el niño apreciaba estar con el de rojo, el de bandana azul no puede evitar sentir que algo pudiera pasar otro día mas.. sus sentimientos reviviendo por el de rojo..

Por el lado de raphanardo, era el sentimiento de familia mas grande que ha tenido, siempre espero conocer a su padre y sabe.. que raph lo es lo siente en alguna parte.. junto con que su madre es suya..

\- En la tarde -

La tortuga de rojo regresa, pero no hay nadie... los busca en la casa ordenada hasta que encuentra una nota en kanji.. era de leo, con solo ver la caligrafía: ¨Encontre un lugar para nosotros, gracias por darnos santuario... leo¨.

Suspira dejándose caer en el sofá, algo le incomoda y cuando mete la mano para buscar encuentra un león con un pedazo de tela azul en su cuello, lo mira un momento y asiente se lo iba a regresar en el restaurante..

\- En el restaurante moon place luego de una semana -

Estaba sentado en una mesa normal, había saludado a las chicas que no esperaban verlo justo este día estas mantuvieron un ojo en el, el no le resto importancia mientras tarareaba emitiendo un sonido de tortuga que no eran escuchados por los humanos del lugar; por alguna razón los hacia, quizás era uno de esos momentos de tristeza por sus hijos....

Raphael: Suspira aun emitiendo el sonido - ¿Humm? - mira a un lado al escuchar algo parecido.

Raphanardo: Emite el sonido de vuelta - Rojo - dijo.

Raphael: Sonriendo - Hey olvidaste esto hace una semana - le da el peluche.

El pequeño lo toma en sus manos para irse corriendo, raph suspira aunque era raro de que el pequeño respondiera, tal vez era casualidad, mira como llega su orden en manos..

Leonardo: Emite el sonido - Buen provecho.. - dijo con un tono cariñoso.

Raph mira a leo y luego a su comida, ocultando una posible muerte segura para, le da el primer bocado, bueno, si se iba a morir que fuera con algo rico.. mira al niño jugar con el peluche e mostrándolo a leo, se ve feliz y leo un poco aliviado.

\- En la tarde -

Raphael: Se acerca a leo quien apenas sale del local - Hey, ¿tanto tiempo te tardas?- le pregunta.

Ha esperado poder hablar con el desde hace un buen tiempo, claro se tuvo que marchar luego de terminar o parecería un acosador de mamas tortugas azules, no quiere otra visita a donnie para hablar de sus deseos impuros por la tortuga de azul que es su ex.., camina cerca de leo por el parque quien deja ir a jugar un rato a raphanardo.

Leonardo: Le sonrió - Gracias por traer su peluche - le dijo sereno, aunque un poco sonrojado.

Raphael: Asiente, viendo el leve sonrojo - Un placer.. no te dejo dormir nada por lo que veo - dijo con una leve risa, pero escuchando la de leo con atención.

Los minutos se pasaron volando para la ¨pareja de exs¨, hasta que un cansado bebe tortuga de un año se acerca a abrazos de su madre para descansar..

Raphanardo: Sonriendo cansado de jugar - Chau.. - bostezando cerrando sus ojitos amarillos con un poco de azul.

Leonardo: Suspira - Esta cansado, gracias raph - sonriendo con sinceridad - Te veo luego.. - dijo.

Raphael: Guiña un ojo - ¿Es una cita? - pregunta.

Leo solo voltea a verlo serio pero con un ligero sonrojo e mirada afirmativa, estaba de suerte y con el trabajo hoy toma por esta oportunidad..

\- En otro lugar -

Revisando unos cuantos exámenes de cada uno de sus hermanos e sobrino, hijos e pareja, si no fuera por una pequeña coincidencia que se fue haciendo mas y mas perturbadora para el con cada una de estas ¨casualidades¨ y de quienes pertenecían estas e con quien concordaban, ha descubierto algo... muy malo o muy sospechoso..

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------


End file.
